


You Wanna Go Home, Doll?

by Illyah



Series: Apparently Elle's Writing Stucky Now [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle Of NY, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes in 2012, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coney Island, Getting Back Together, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Winter Soldier stuff, friends - Freeform, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: They’d just fought aliens and somehow this was more confusing, especially for Tony, and of course, being Tony couldn’t control his mouth.“Is anyone else disproportionately disappointed that the scariest person ever willingly calls himself Bucky?”A sequel to "I Don't Give a Shit About Captain America, I'm here for Steve Rogers"It's fluffy and sweet and I love it.





	You Wanna Go Home, Doll?

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people requested a sequel-here it is!
> 
> I've honestly been so overwhelmed by this fandom and your response. I didn't grow up with comics and was more of a Buffy kid than an X-Men kid, so I was really nervous to write in such a dedicated fandom. Thank you for making me feel so welcome and for the outpouring of love for my fics.
> 
> I'm always taking requests, if there's something you want to see or a fic you want written, please let me know and I'll do my best to get it done for you.
> 
> All the love,  
> Elle

Steve Rogers was just trying to eat with his (maybe) new friends after saving the world. He’d had a rough few weeks, okay? He’d woken up seventy years in the future, surrounded by a world he didn’t recognize only to be thrust into fighting _aliens_ of all things. He hadn’t even been back a month and he was desperately missing Bucky because it’d only been a month in his mind and he hadn’t even had time to grieve.

He’d heard the bell chime over the door right as he’d finished telling his team about the fact that no one alive knew he who was anymore, he’d heard about Peggy and was debating whether or not going to see her would do more harm than good-for either of them. He barely had time to witness Tony choke spectacularly on his food before a soft, musical voice chimed in.

“Hi, Stevie.” And it was the voice of a ghost that Steve would recognize anywhere in the world at any point in time.

It took Steve a minute to stop choking on his tongue and coughing before he could even get the word out. “Bucky?” He asked, and he sounded like he was five and having an asthma attack all over again.

He and Natasha acknowledged each other very quickly, a simple “Natalia.” “Yasha.” And then his eyes were only for Steve. Meanwhile Steve’s team were witnessing all of this with a slight aura of disbelief.

They’d just fought aliens and somehow this was more confusing, especially for Tony, and of course, being Tony he couldn’t control his mouth.

“Is anyone else disproportionately disappointed that the scariest person ever willingly calls himself _Bucky?_ ”

Nat on the other hand, was enjoying the show and wasn’t going to let Tony do anything to mess this up for the men, she’d known the soldier for a long time, and while she couldn’t say that she liked him, she did remember that he was kind to her in a place where everyone was terrible, and despite the terrible things being done to him and by him, he always tried to be better. The second best day of her life had been when she’d heard that he escaped a few years back. So she stabbed her knife into the table inches from Tony’s hand, causing almost everyone the jump.

“I think we probably should talk.” Bucky said, of all the things he could have said, that’s what came out of his mouth. He found himself extending his hand to Steve and Steve rising automatically to grab it and follow him out the door, forgetting that there was even anyone else around them.

Hours later they found themselves walking the beach by Coney Island, sharing stories from their childhood and talking about the things that had happened. Neither Steve nor Bucky liked the cold anymore, and Bucky had yet to tell Steve that he owned and maintained the building that they had grown up in. He knew how shocking it was to end up in a world you didn’t recognize and how a single thing that was familiar could make all the difference in the world. Steve had told Bucky that he hadn’t dreamt while he was frozen but that he remembered being cold.

When it was Bucky’s turn to talk about what had happened, things were much darker.

“HYDRA found me when I fell off the train, no, don’t give me that look, there’s no way you could have even known there was a possibility I could have survived that, you know there isn’t.” He tried to explain, he knew Steve must be feeling guilty that he hadn’t gone back to look, but they were in a war zone, and it definitely wasn’t a good allocation of resources to go searching for the body of one soldier, even though Steve would have gladly don’t it anyway, if he’d thought they were any chance his friend was alive. He kindly explained to Steve that even if he had looked, there was no way they could have located him before HYDRA, anyway, as they happened to be scouting in the mountains.

Bucky skated over the dirtier details of losing his arm and explained what the Winter Soldier was and how he had become a weapon. Steve couldn’t stop the look of horror that he worse during the entire explanation. He couldn’t believe his Bucky had been through all of that and was still standing-Steve was sure that wouldn’t be the case if it had been him and the situations had been reversed. Steve had simply slept for a long time and woken up in a world that was foreign, where Bucky had been awake off and on throughout the years, losing and finding pieces of himself all over the place and trying to stick them back together alone, without Steve and without any help.

He talked about killing people and how he had no choice-they’d manage to control him so completely. He also told Steve about details that had confused him before he came back to himself.

“I used to dream about you, you know. When I was the soldier.” Bucky told him and it made Steve smiled slightly. “At first I thought I made you up-so that I could have something to hold on to through all the pain and killing, but then I came back to myself, finally, and I realized it was all true, you were real, and all the dreams I’d had about us in our tiny apartment were true too.” Steve was never sure how Bucky had done it, but even back in the 40s he had a talent for making anything seem charged, when it came to Steve.

Bucky continued his tale late into the night, until it’d gotten dark and they’d walked the beach from end to end twice. Eventually the conversation moved to lighter topics, how they’d ridden the Cyclone and Steve had gotten sick. How Bucky had taking him on the Ferris Wheel after and stolen a short kiss at the top where they were sure no one would see.

He told Steve he’d bought the building where they’d lived, and while he’d changed the inside slightly and brought everything up to date, it was still recognizable as their home, unlike most of New York. Bucky had also found himself decorating the apartment and buying things as if Steve was just going to walk in. He’d built him a studio and stocked it with all the supplies Steve could ever want, but they’d never been able to afford when they were kids, and he didn’t even realize he’d bought things for a dead man until he started setting them out. That had been the worst day since HYDRA.

Nothing had ever been as real to Bucky as Steve and the desperate way that Bucky loved him.

Bucky stroked his finger down Steve’s cheek, “You wanna go home, doll?” He asked.

Steve let out a breath that he felt like he’d been holding since he woke up and sighed out a very content, “yes.”


End file.
